Procès du coeur
by Bellatrix-Forgive
Summary: Aujourd'hui, Lucius Malfoy est l'accusé. Toi t'es là, un peu perdue, pour témoigner. Et puis il y a elle, Narcissa, que tu as réussi à toucher.


**A/N : Bonjour bonjour ! Un petit OS qui a quelques mois maintenant et que je me décide enfin à publier. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis, qu'il soit mélioratif ou non. Et merci pour votre lecture !**

 **Disclaimer : tous les personnages reconnaissables et l'univers appartiennent à J.K Rowling, le reste (c'est-à-dire bien peu) est à moi.**

* * *

Les couloirs du Ministère de la Magie sont sombres, à l'étage le plus bas. Pourtant, en cette période d'après guerre, ils sont empruntés tous les jours. Ce sont dans les grandes salles qui s'y trouvent que se déroulent les procès des mangemorts capturés par les aurors. Beaucoup de gens se demandent pourquoi le ministre perd son temps avec tout ça, ils sont coupables, tout le monde le sait. Leur offrir un procès, c'est leur laisser entrevoir une chance de liberté. Et ça, personne ne le veut. Tu devrais trouver ça injuste de leur part, tous les criminels passent par là, alors pourquoi pas ceux qui ont œuvré pendant la guerre ? Mais ce n'est pas le cas. T'es comme tous ces gens, remplie de haine, de rancune, la seule chose que tu veux c'est la vengeance, et qu'importe si ces enflures crèvent en prison sans avoir reçu une sentence juste.

Tu attaches tant bien que mal tes cheveux châtains, qui sont tellement courts que tu obtiens une couette ridicule. C'est dingue ce qu'il fait chaud ici, à moins que ce soit toi qui bouillonnes de rage. Tu n'es pas en avance, alors tu te dépêches d'arriver dans la salle d'audience avant que les portes ne se referment. En arrivant, tu jettes un coup d'oeil circulaire et reconnais quelques-unes des figures emblématiques de la guerre : Potter, Granger et le rouquin, Weasley. Pauvres gosses. Tu te demandes s'ils vivront un jour normalement, en ayant vu toutes ces atrocités. Ils sont accompagnés par des proches, qui doivent tous avoir une autorisation particulière pour assister à tous les procès. L'ambiance doit être glauque à la maison.

Tu pars t'asseoir au premier rang, là où les places sont réservées pour les familles des victimes connues. Ce qui te fend le cœur, c'est de voir que t'es toute seule. Peut-être qu'il n'y a eu que peu de victimes identifiées, peut-être que la famille entière a été décimée. Ou peut-être qu'il restait des personnes qui auraient pu venir, mais qui ont préféré rester chez elles de peur de ne pas pouvoir se retenir de casser le nez de l'accusé du jour. En tout cas toi, c'est exactement ce que tu as envie de faire.

Le Ministre provisoire, Kingsley Shacklebolt, se lève et demande le silence. Tu voudrais que les gens lui obéissent plus rapidement.

« Faites entrer l'accusé. »

Sa voix résonne dans la salle haute comme trois maison, mais tu n'as d'yeux que pour l'homme qui entre, encadré par quatre sorciers à l'air peu commode. Il a les yeux injectés de sang, les cheveux sales et il est mal rasé. Apparemment, Azkaban ne fournit pas le meilleur traitement à ses prisonniers. Mais même sous cette apparence, il toise l'assistance comme s'il était le roi. Il faudrait peut-être lui dire, que ça sert plus à rien. Tu crispes les poings et tu te mords les joues, parce que si tu l'ouvres, tu n'es pas sûre de pouvoir te calmer, et tu ne veux pas être éjectée d'ici sans avoir pu entendre la condamnation.

« Lucius Abraxas Malfoy. Connaissez-vous la raison pour laquelle vous vous trouvez ici aujourd'hui ?

Je crains que non, mais je suis sûr que vous ne tarderez pas à m'éclairer » répond Malfoy d'une voix calme mais emplie d'antipathie.

Tu vois Shaklebolt qui se retient visiblement de le remettre en place. Des murmures indignés s'élèvent des gradins. Le pire, c'est qu'il a l'air fier de lui. Puis le Ministre reprend, l'air de rien.

« Vous êtes accusé de crime contre l'humanité, d'avoir délibérément pris partie et servi la cause du Mage noir Lord Voldemort, d'avoir, dans l'exercice de ce service, torturé et tué plusieurs personnes et d'avoir pris part au mouvement discriminatoire visant les nés-moldus, les moldus ainsi que les sang-mêlés. Que plaidez-vous ?

Non coupable, monsieur le Ministre.

Vous rendez-vous compte des preuves accablantes que nous avons contre vous ? insiste le Ministre.

Très certainement. Mais, si je puis me permettre, je vous dirais que ces preuves dont vous disposez sont erronées. De plus, si j'ai à un seul moment commis l'un des actes dont je suis accusé, je vous assure que ce n'était pas « délibérément », mais bien contre mon gré. »

S'il croit que son petit numéro de victime va fonctionner, il se fourre le doigt dans l'oeil. Tu l'as vu toi-même en pleine action, et il n'avait rien d'une personne soumise à l'imperium ou à un quelconque autre sortilège le privant de sa volonté. Heureusement, l'assemblée semble partager ton avis. Cette fois, les chuchotements ne s'atténuent pas d'eux même et quelqu'un est obligé de demander le silence.

Tu décides d'arrêter de le regarder un moment, au risque de sauter de ton siège et d'aller lui casser la gueule. Tu regardes à droite et à gauche, et tes yeux se fixent sur sa femme. Elle aussi, elle est passée au tribunal il y a de ça une semaine. Tu l'as lu dans les journaux. Mais c'était juste pour la forme. Non seulement elle a aidé Potter, mais en plus, elle ne s'est jamais enrôlée. C'était joué d'avance qu'elle serait libre. Elle doit quand même vivre avec la honte, à présent, et c'est suffisant. Étonnamment, tu ne ressens aucune animosité envers elle. Plutôt de la pitié. Qu'est-ce que ça fait d'être un membre de la famille d'un mangemort ? Est-ce qu'on se demande chaque soir quel crime atroce il a commis, ou qui sera sa prochaine victime ? Au final, famille de victime ou de criminel, c'est la même chose, on pleure, on souffre, on perd. Et elle, cette blonde au visage peut-être un peu trop pâle pour une personne en bonne santé, elle est un peu des deux. Femme de criminel. Soeur de criminelle. Belle-soeur de criminel. Elle a même failli être mère de criminel. Et puis, quand on cherche un peu, même si elle n'était pas proche d'eux, une autre partie de son arbre généalogique fait partie des gens qui ont subi les attaques des mangemorts. Sa nièce, son beau-frère, son cousin.

Alors que le procès s'éternise et que l'autre ordure s'acharne à proclamer son innocence, tu continues de fixer Narcissa Malfoy. Elle est assise droite comme un « i » et ne semble pas accorder la moindre importance à son mari. En fait, elle a un air un peu triste, le genre d'air qu'on a sans s'en rendre compte, quand on arrête de penser, ou au contraire, qu'on pense trop. Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elle ne pense pas à ce qui va arriver à Lucius. Elle est comme tout le monde, elle sait déjà ce que sera la sentence. Ce n'est qu'un peu de son temps gaspillé. Faudrait que t'ailles lui demander, à un moment, ce que ça fait de voir son monde s'écrouler. Peut-être qu'elle aussi, elle pleure la nuit jusqu'à ce que ses yeux brûlent de sécheresse. Peut-être qu'elle aussi, elle a ses entrailles qui se tordent quand elle a le malheur de tomber sur une vieille photo de famille où tout le monde est heureux. Peut-être qu'elle aussi elle joue la comédie, à sa manière. Faudrait que t'ailles lui demander si elle est pas triste à en crever.

Perdue dans ta rêverie, tu n'entends pas tout de suite ton nom être appelé. Tu vas aller à la barre, pour témoigner. Serre les dents et relève la tête. Avance dignement et retiens toi de courir pour aller resserrer tes mains autour de son cou. Au bout de ce qui te semble une éternité, tu arrives enfin à l'endroit où tu vas devoir parler. Tout le monde a le regard braqué sur toi. Une horreur.

« Présentez-vous et racontez nous ce que vous avez vu des activités de Lucius Malfoy », t'ordonne le Ministre d'un ton empreint de gentillesse.

Tu tournes la tête vers Lady Malfoy. Son intérêt se porte enfin sur ce qui se passe dans la salle. Ou plutôt, sur toi. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pense ? Est-ce que ça lui fait quelque chose de savoir que tu as perdu quelqu'un dans cette guerre, à cause de son mari ? Forcément, elle ressent quelque chose. Sinon, elle n'aurait pas daigné sortir de sa rêverie pour toi.

C'est le moment où tu peux tout raconter. Faire en sorte que des gens sachent comment ton frère est mort. Que la cruauté des mangemorts est sans fin. Que jamais tu ne pardonneras et que tu veux voir cet homme qui se tient devant toi pourrir en enfer. Alors tu prends la parole, même si tu détestes ça.

« Je m'appelle Leila Knight. Mon âge n'a pas d'importance. Dans cette guerre, l'âge de personne n'a eu d'importance, et c'est bien le problème. Il y a encore quatre mois, je vivais à Folkestone, une ville à une heure et demi de Londres, dans une maison avec ma tante, mon oncle et mon petit frère. Mes parents sont morts après sa naissance. J'étais la seule sorcière de la famille, une née-moldue. Je comptais partir, et ce n'était plus qu'une question de quelques temps, pour me mettre à l'abri des mangemorts, sachant qu'il leur arrivait de débarquer chez des gens comme moi pour s'en débarrasser. Sauf qu'un jour, alors que mon oncle et ma tante étaient partis en voyage suite à un tirage au sort, un groupe de personnes est entré chez moi. Avec mon petit-frère, on a essayé de se cacher, mais ça n'a pas été très utile. J'avais ma baguette, mais je n'étais pas de taille face à six sorciers plus puissants. L'un d'eux a fait un pas en avant et a enlevé sa capuche. Puis il a pris la parole. Il m'a dit... »

Tu marques un temps d'arrêt. Le public, si c'en est un, est suspendu à tes lèvres. Cette fois-ci, tu dévisages Lucius Malfoy. S'il se souvient, il n'en montre rien. Il te défi du regard et que ce soit de frustration, de rage ou de tristesse, tes yeux se remplissent de larmes. Pas maintenant.

« Il m'a dit : « Les moins que rien dans ton genre ne devraient pas exister. C'est de ta faute, à toi et tous les autres de ton espèces, si les sorciers respectables, les sang-purs, ne sont plus assez nombreux. Vous allez payer. Tu vas payer. Mais d'abord, amusons nous un peu. Je te promets que jamais tu n'oublieras. » Je n'ai pas eu le temps de réagir qu'on m'avait immobilisée. Ils ont attrapé mon petit frère et... Ils ont commencé à le torturer. Il hurlait. Il m'appelait. Il voulait que je le sauve, et je ne pouvais pas. Et Lucius Malfoy, celui qui menait le groupe, celui qui venait de me dire que j'allais payer, riait avec les autres, même plus fort. Lucius Malfoy, qui ose se dire innocent et manipulé par la magie noire, leur lançait des ordres. Il leur disait d'insister, et lui-même s'acharnait. »

Ne continue pas. Tout ce que tu as dis, c'est bien assez pour qu'il se fasse enfermé à vie. Ce n'est pas nécessaire de continuer. Pourquoi ressens-tu ce besoin oppressant de tout délivrer ? De leur cracher au visage tout ton désespoir, toute ta haine. Ce qu'il te reste à dire, c'est juste la fin de l'histoire. C'est juste le récit des dernières minutes d'une vie, une trop courte vie.

Ton regard est de nouveau attiré vers la femme de Malfoy. Un instant, tu crois halluciner, mais tu t'aperçois que non. Ses yeux brillent à cause de larmes retenues, tu les vois de là où tu es. Elle n'était peut-être pas au courant des détails de tout ce que Lucius faisait. Tu reprends ton histoire.

« Au bout de ce qui a paru une éternité, il a arrêté de crier. Il a fixé ses yeux droits dans les miens et il n'a plus émis aucun bruit. Je crois qu'il ne me reconnaissait plus. Un des hommes lui a lancé un dernier sort, qui l'a fait se vider de son sang. Je l'ai vu s'agiter de soubresauts sans pouvoir l'aider ou le prendre dans mes bras une dernière fois. Avant même que je m'en rende compte, il était mort. 14 ans, c'est jeune n'est-ce pas ? Je me suis réveillée quelques jours plus tard dans une maison inconnue, sauvée de justesse par un couple de sorciers qui séjournait dans le coin. Je vous aurais bien dit que mon frère est certainement plus heureux là où il est maintenant, seulement ce ne serait pas vrai. Le règne de Voldemort a été terrible pour nous, sorciers, beaucoup moins pour les moldus. Mon petit-frère était heureux. Il avait des amis qui partageaient ses passions, il riait souvent et même s'il était souvent agaçant, c'était un garçon en or. Alors voyez-vous, et je ne suis pas désolée de mes paroles, vous pouvez bien agoniser dans une prison délabrée aux conditions d'hygiène douteuses, vous pouvez réussir à sauter du haut de la tour d'Azkaban, vous pouvez bien vous faire assassiner par une personne anéantie par le chagrin, tout ça m'est égal. Ou non, en fait, ça me ferait un bien fou. Ce n'est pas une menace, c'est un fait. Et vu que vous allez sûrement être envoyé en prison, comme ça aurait dû être fait il y a longtemps, laissez-moi vous dire, Malfoy, que toutes les années que vous y passerez ne seront rien comparées à celles que vous avez volées à mon petit frère, ou à toutes ces autres personnes innocentes. »

Finalement, tu t'en es plutôt bien sortie. Tu as réussi à tempérer ta colère. Parler t'a rendu les idées plus claires. Et maintenant, une salve d'applaudissement retentit. Le jugement vient d'être rendu : prison à perpétuité. Tu ne lances même pas un dernier regard à celui qui est la cause du trou béant dans ton cœur, et tu te précipites vers la sortie. Tu évites ceux qui voudraient te présenter leurs condoléances, compatir ou tout simplement te dire à quel point tu es forte. Tu t'en fiches de tout ça. Le principal, c'est que c'est fini.


End file.
